SEXY LIBRARIAN
by Winters'Darkened'Reflection
Summary: Who said books can't be sexy...Would anyone ever believe that the once book worm, turned out to be a bomb shell! no one, but a certain person wants a piece of the action.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 - SEXY LIBRARIAN

"Miss, MISS" a small boy called over and over.

Putting down her pile of books, she walked towards the irritating voice.

"Yes," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I…I don't know where the herbalogy section is, where is it?" He squeaked out.

"Right there," she said pointing to the other side of the library. She smiled down at him, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Turing the corner she heard the same boy talking to another.

"I'm telling you Patrick she smiled at me."

"Whatever if you think that's something to gloat about watch this."

Shaking her head at what she suspected were first year students she continued filing books away.

"Miss" she heard someone call out. Turing around she came face to face with the boy named Patrick.

"Yes," she answered her eyes cold. He looked like a young Malfoy only his hair was a shade dark then Draco's and he was less stunning.

Patrick was taken aback by the iciness of her voice, trying to ignore her piercing eyes he continued "Would you happen to know if you have 1000 poisons in Potions"

Just as a word made its way to her lips a deep sexy voice stopped her

"Mr. Patrick why do you require such a book, I'd suggest a book that your intelligence is able to comprehend."

Turing around the boy came to face with Severus Snape. Gulping he nodded walking away from both adults.

"Thanks," the young woman said returning to her work.

"You are a witch are you not Granger?"

"Yes," she snapped irradiation in her voice. What in gods name did this blasted man want now.

"Then why may I ask..."

"Damn it Snape what the fuck do you want! Do you want something if you do get on with it or leave me the hell alone." She waited trying to calm her temper.

Smirking in a very snapish manner he said moving closer to her. "I want you" he purred in her ear.

The book she was holding fell out of her hands …taking in a deep cold breath she calmed herself.

Smiling she placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer yet. Feeling his erection through his robes, pushing into him she heard him take a sharp breath.

Grinning she stepped away from him…"Is that so, well I'm sorry Professor if you don't mind I have work to do!" She left smiling, returning to her work

HAHA…SEXY LIBRARIAN…hope it was okay…review! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

It took several minutes before he was able to collect himself.

_Damn Witch! I'll get you for this._ With that thought he walked past the two boys looking at him with curiosity.

"What?!" He snarled not in the mood for their annoying glances.

"Nothing," they answered simultaneously quickly moving away from him.

Hermione who had just finished putting all the books away smirked, serves him right trying to get her all wined up. She knew what he was playing at; she'd show him she could play the game better than he could. She just hoped she wouldn't get burned. Last thing she needed was more trouble.

Sighing she walked back to the front, where a girl stood waiting for her.

"Aira, what can I do for you?" she smiled down at the girl. She was almost the spitting image of herself; she was only missing the bushy hair, not that the young girl's hair was any better.

"Miss. Granger, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, I'd like to take this book with me, I promise to be careful. I won't damage it. I swear…

Hermione held her hand up to stop her. "Aira, stop, you may take the book. Be careful, and bring it back as soon as you're done. I understand don't worry; just don't leave it lying around alright?

The young girl nodded happily and clutched the book closer to her.

"May I have the book? Unless you don't want it that is?" she smirked watching as she was instantly handed the book. After checking it out to her, she bid her goodbye and watched her leave.

She looked down at her watch and sighed, she'd have to go to dinner in 30 minutes. She smiled, this would be fun she just had to make sure she stayed in control. She looked around, no one would be coming not this close to dinner. Standing up, she waved her wand closing up, and retired to her chambers. She needed a shower….no, her mind corrected, you need a man…scowling at her treacherous mind she walked into her chambers and stripped her clothing off tossing them on the edge of the bed. Standing in only a bra and boy shorts, she bent down to pick up her shoes. Damn heels, her feet cried in thanks as she stretched on her tip toes, making them pop softly. God, she was getting old. Placing her heels on the bed, she turned around and cast a charm to cool the room. Was it her or was it abnormally hot? Grinning she walked towards the bed and grabbed her robe, a light, almost transparent piece of fabric. Walking over to her fireplace she grabbed a handful of powder and through it and stepped in. "Severus Snape's Personal Office." In a few seconds she was stepping out of his fireplace the green flames that surrounded her slowly dieing away. She smirked now where could that man be. She knew his office well enough. Having worked with him during the war, she had become increasingly at ease around him.

"Snape" she called out. No one answered. She walked into his living room. Funny how easy it was to come into his rooms, she looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. She saw a light coming from two rooms down and headed that direction. Walking a little faster then she would she smiled, the robe flowing effortlessly around her. She stepped into his bedroom. She had been here one once before, and that time it hadn't ended to well.

She looked for him and didn't find him anywhere, she sat at on the bed realizing that he was the in the bathroom. Probably washing his damn hands, she had never met someone so germaphobic before, yet again he did work with a lot of dangerous substances. Yawning she waited, she didn't have to wait long, she watched as the door handle slowly began to turn and walked closer to the door. Upon opening her jaw dropped in front of her was no other than a naked, very naked, wet, Severus Snape. Her gaze washed over him approvingly before coming to rest on his….she couldn't say it, but god it was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Release_

_Stepping through the fireplace she ripped her robe off, tossing it aside. How dare he! Stupid, insufferable, controlling, __pumpist__, loathsome man! Growling, frustrated with him and herself she slipped out of the remaining attire and slid into bed naked. Whispering __nox__ she vanished into the darkness. She laid there focusing on her breathing, trying to control the monster that wanted to rip through her. To return to him, hurt him, bite him, and tear at him. The memory of his cruelty replayed over and over again. She __wouldn__'t let him beat her! Damn it, she __wasn__'t that stupid little infatuated girl he once had hurt. She closed her eyes again, blinking back angry tears that threatened to spill, she had cried enough for him. Had tried so hard, but she __couldn__'t do it now. Sighing she snuggled against the warmth her own body provided, and drifted off to sleep._

_-X- _

_Raising his wand he smashed __vials __upon __vials __against the wall, throwing cauldrons, and beakers, along with there companions. He had been so foolish! Damn her! Why __couldn__'t he control himself around her? Ever since that night she had claimed his dreams. Claimed every possible thought he allowed and more. Feeling every cell in his body burning with a desire to go to her, to make her his, he hissed angrily. This __couldn__'t be happening; he __wouldn__'t let such foolishness control him. Looking around he observed the destruction he had caused. His lips curling in a distasteful manner he cast charm after charm returning everything as it had been before. Making sure everything was it should, he returned to his chambers. The image of her tight, smooth, beautiful body pressed up against his hit him like ton of bricks. He wanted to scream, wanted to rip the very thought of her out of his head. Why was this happening now! He had made peace with this; at least he thought he had. She couldn't be his, it __wasn__'t meant to be. He had watched her, her fucking smiles, the sway of her hips. He wanted her, and it was killing him. Every morning he would awake hard the mere thought of her. His damn fucking dreams were so real he would call her name, only to find his bed empty and the need of her growing ever more. He pushed away from the wall and walked further in. She __wouldn__'t get the best of him; he would not allow her to beat him. She had offered herself once before, and he had denied her. Denied her, and denied himself. Removing his robe, which he had thrown on in haste he settled into bed. Knowing full well, he would find her in his dreams again. Growling he closed his eyes and fell into sleep. _

_-X-X-_

_The morning __didn__'t find Hermione any better. Her body screamed for release, to be satisfied. Frustrated she slid her hand down her body; this was becoming a fucking ritual each morning. Resting her hand on hip she closed her eyes and sighed. If she __couldn__'t have him, she'd have someone else. She'd find someone who would help her master this hunger, this need. Sliding one finger into her folds she noticed how sleek and ready she was for a man. Running one finger tentatively over her clitoris, she closed her eyes. She could imagine, she could pretend it was him. She slipped another finger inside, and began to push into herself, into her core, building with each stroke the pleasure of her own release. Her hips twitched with need as she pushed further in. Her breathing became rugged and strained. She needed him, god how she needed him. Needed to feel his hands on her, feel his hot breath against her skin. Have her fingers replaced by his, his long, elegant, graceful fingers. She arched, and increased her speed. Nothing mattered, just this, the thought of him, her, and what she was feeling. Pushing as far as she could, she continued her own slow torture to find pleasure._

_X-X-X_

_Severus __Snape__ growled as he awoke. Throwing the covers off himself, he noted his need very apparent and standing stiff. Rolling his eyes in self-loathsome manner, he stood up awkwardly. Sighing he stretched. Walking towards his bathroom, the bathroom where she had stood outside of the night before. He quickly smothered that train of thought; it was already bad enough without her body springing into mind. Pushing himself forward, he continued to walk. Waving his hand, water began to the pour from his shower and his door slammed shut. Stepping in, he let water pour over him. He hissed and stepped back slightly as cold water hit his dick, closing his eyes he took himself into his hands. He slid his thumb over his head and moaned slightly. Placing a hand on the shower wall, he began to move his other hand up and down over his shaft. He let a frustrated moan mixed with pleasure escape him. He pumped up and down, increasing speed trying desperately to find release. Letting every muscle in his body tense and relax as he continued, he let his mind drift to pleasant thoughts. Thoughts of her; thoughts of her legs, her __arse__, her breast. Oh goodness her breast, two fucking perfect orbs of delight and wonder. He moaned as his hand continued moving on its own. He __didn__'t know how long it had been since he began but he felt his body tighten and opened his eyes as his seed spilled over the bathtub floor and was washed away. Letting his hand fall to his side, he sighed. This is what she drove him to; to pleasing himself at thoughts of her. One way or another he'd find away to rid himself of her, of this want. Scrubbing himself clean, he attacked his hair, washing it thoroughly not that it mattered. A few minutes after entering his Potions class it would return to its previous state. Washing away the remaining soap sods, he closed his eyes. Today would be a long day, he could feel it. Turning off the water he rapped a towel around him, and opened the door. He felt a pang of disappointment sweep through him as he noted his room empty. Shaking his head angrily he cast a drying spell and began to dress. _

_-X-X-X-X-_

"_Mr. Ling do you find it to difficult to grasp the meaning of SILENCE!?" _

_The boy flinched, and looked up shamefully and quickly down again returning to his work, as though the whole affair had just been a dream. He prayed that was all he would receive but the god's were never kind not when Severus __Snape__ had worked himself into a nit._

"_Ten points from__ Hufflepuff__. " The boy slumped further into his chair, but continued working silently thanking a higher force. Just ten points, but no detention, but he __didn__'t dare try his luck again. What ever had gotten into to __Snape__wasn__'t good. The rest of the class took cue and continued to work for the remaining 45-minutes in silence, leaving the Potions Master the opportunity to think without interruptions. _

_Or so he thought, ten minutes later he was brought back to reality by someone calling him, _

"_P__rofessor," a voice called said. His head snapped up, focusing on the intrusive voice. __Aira__Reo__. _

"_What" he snarled at her. _

_  
The girl recoiled but continued her voice shaky. "I'm um…"_

"_Spit it out girl, I don't have all day."_

"_I'm finished." _

_He nodded disdainfully at her, and watched her return to her seat, waiting for him to dismiss her. Stupid child. Her eyes dark as the midnight sky searched for signs of his approval but found none. He watched her sigh unhappily and smirked. Her unhappiness brought him sick joy, took him from his problems. _

"_Miss. Rio," he began his voice as smooth as silk, "this pathetic excuse for a potion will have to do this time, leave."_

_The girl's eyes filled with tears but she bravely held them back, willing herself not to let them fall. Gathering her remaining supplies she quickly dashed out of the room. __Snape__ looked at where she had sat, unforgiving, uncaring, and deep down guilty. He had made her cry, this __didn__'t bother him, it was reason why he had that ripped through him. Granger. This was her fucking fault. Her and that damn body of hers. Her fucking smiles, her fucking scent. He scowled at the thought. Yes, this was her fault. He was cruel, yes, but never without reason._

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Hermione sat starring aimlessly into the distance. Almost missing the blur that rushed passed her. Blinking she focused her eyes at the young girl who ran and ran until she could no long be seen. Sighing she stood up, great, just fucking amazing, just what she needed; some little prissy, no nothing about life girl, crying for no reason. She lip curled at the thought, but something in her mind reasoned with her. This __wasn__'t the girls fault. It __wasn__'t the girls' fault that she had to satisfy herself because she __didn__'t want anyone else. It __wasn__'t her fault, that she had embarrassed herself. No, she had done all that, that was all her. Clenching her teeth she walked toward the sounds of could not be mistaken as anything else but hushed sobs. _

_Bending down next to her she flinched, dear god it was __Aira__. Her little mini-self. Crying her soul out for only god knows what good reason._

"_Aira__," she tried soothingly. _

"_Miss. Granger, I'm….I'm sorry. I __didn__'t know where else to go" she sobbed uncontrollably whipping her eyes with her sleeve. _

_Hermione smiled understandingly at her, feeling guilt built up inside. "You wanna talk about it," she offered. _

_The young girl shook her head. Hermione nodded and let herself fall gracefully to the floor besides her, where she leaned back against the cool wall. _

"_When I was your age, I also came here to….escape for a few minutes. You can always come here whenever you need to, I'll always be here if you need me, k? _

_Aira__ nodded, feeling a little lighter. "Do you still wanna know?" she asked looking at the marble floor. _

"_Only if you want to talk about it"_

"_Its stupid, I mean, he's always mean, but today, he's never mean without…I don't know." Sighing she continued, trying to find a right way to piece her statement together._

"_Do you like Professor __Snape__?" _

_Hermione stiffened beside her. Did she like him? __Wasn__'t that the same damn question she often asked herself. Closing her eyes she willed her body to relax. _

"_He was my Professor, never kind, always cruel and harsh, why?" Aira watched, accepting the answer, but knowing full well it had not answered her question. Sighing she let it go. _

"_So it's not just me?" _

"_No, but why?" _

"_He seems"…she paused and looked into the distance…"to hate me."_

_Hermione held back a laugh, __Aira__ Ellen Rio was more like Hermione Jean Granger then she would have thought. _

"_He __doesn__'t hate you, he just __doesn__'t like you, don't take it as offense, he __doesn__'t like anyone." _

"_Not even you?"_

"_Especially me," she replied bitterly. _

"_But you're so…"_

"_So what finish your statement," she prodded gently. _

"_So beautiful, how could he not like you? I'__ve__ seen him watch you...." _

_Hermione turned to face her again, and smiled a genuine smile; one that came from the depths her soul. _

"_I __wasn__'t always 'beautiful' you know," Hermione responded, feeling a bubble of happiness rise inside her, __he watched her__. " I was never really interested in boys, they were to petty, to shallow, to self-absorbed and wanting to do things…she cleared her throat, things that I __wasn__'t ready for. The library provided me with a place of safety away from that, away from the constant reminded of how __unpretty__ I was, and I hope it will do the same for you. That you can come here and know that here no one will bother you, that you're safe. _

_Aira__ nodded, "Do you think I'll ever be…you know…be pretty at least?" _

_Hermione's heart ached, "You already are, I know it means nothing, but…_

"_No, no…thank you…" __Aira__ interrupted, blushing, fresh tears springing into her eyes. She was pretty; Miss. Granger had just said so. God she wanted to believe it, that just maybe she could be beautiful like her one day. Maybe if she tried hard enough. Sighing Hermione looked at her Wizards watch, transfigured to look like a muggle one her mother had once worn. 12 pm, lunch time. _

"_I do believe its time for lunch Aira, come on we'll go together." Standing up, Hermione brushed off her jeans she turned to the younger girl, and watched her looking at her in awe. Sighing she offered her a hand, yes, __Aira__ Rio was just like her. Misunderstood, and searching for a place to call her __own. _

_Thank you to all that are reading. This chapter is dedicated to _YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, who made me laugh.

_10 Reviews and next chapter goes up. With Love, _

Winters'Darkened'Reflection


End file.
